For Her
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: The first time he saw her he was too busy worrying over his friend to pay attention to her beauty, though it would surface in his mind whenever he was unoccupied afterward. The first time she saw him she had paid too much attention for it to be considered decent, and fruitlessly tried to deny his features distracting her at the least opportune times. ONESHOT! PERTEMIS!


**This is just a oneshot. It will not infringe on Angsty being updated. Moreover, I'm slightly disappointed in my readers. I didn't even get ten reviews, let alone before the deadline. I had a snow day too, what a pity. This is being posted partly as a way for me to express my disappointment and also because I wanted to post something but couldn't post Angsty due to the lack of reviews. Had I gotten ten reviews I probably would've posted the rest of it even without the other two conditions, but that didn't happen. Did it?**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO!**

The first time he saw her he was too busy worrying over his friend to pay any attention to her looks. But as Percy Jackson stepped into the center of the ruins of Othrys he couldn't help staring at the moon goddess. The swirling mass of clouds threatened to crush her, but Percy had faith that she would be fine. Then he understood. Perseus Jackson hadn't trekked across the country to save his blonde friend, though that was what he convinced himself, he had travelled across the country to save this goddess. He briefly wondered what was going to happen to him next. Then he engaged Atlas. Zoe struggled with Artemis' bonds, Grover and Thalia fought Luke together. But Percy didn't mind, he had a goddess to save. He dodged a thrust from Atlas but lost his footing and fell to the ground, Atlas loomed over him with javelin raised. Percy swung Riptide into his calf even as the javelin fell, embedding Riptide there, Percy grunted as the javelin was ripped from his chest and crawled toward the captive goddess. She watched him fearfully, he could hear Atlas roaring, but Zoe kept him busy. Percy dragged his broken leg under him and knelt beside the goddess beneath the sky.

"Go Lady Artemis. I'm not strong enough to beat him. I'll hold the sky until you can put him back under." Percy whispered, it was all his slowly failing lungs could manage. She looked like she would protest but Percy stood. He stood, with a broken leg and collapsing chest, lifting the sky with him. Artemis drew her knives and rushed Atlas. They were a blur, Atlas had the superior defense but Artemis' speed leveled the field. Then, one of Artemis' hunting knives was sent flying. Coincidentally it impaled Percy's remaining leg and forced him to his knees. Atlas thrust his javelin for her skull but Artemis grabbed Riptide from its place, still in Atlas's calf, and deflected the fatal blow. Then the battle changed, Atlas' one advantage after his defense was his reach. But now Artemis had taken that away as well. Soon Atlas was directly in front of Percy's kneeling form. Artemis tried to warn him, then kicked Atlas back beneath the sky. Percy was thrown backward, sliding on the stone ground.

Artemis had paid too much attention when she first saw him. She had taken in his developing, but still strong, jaw and lithe form. The male would certainly be physically attractive when he was older, but it was the eyes that made her fall. Vibrant and carefree, but also deep and melancholy. The second time she saw him she stared openly. He drew a bronze sword and rushed Atlas alone. A lone demigod against the titan of strength and endurance. For her. She understand when he had met her eyes, he hadn't come to save his friend, he had come to save her. He faced down one of the most combat skilled titans in single combat for her. Then his inexperience made its presence known. He tripped, plain and simple. He lost his footing and fell. His left leg broke in multiple places as it twisted and contorted beneath his weight. Then the javelin pierced his chest and Artemis almost sobbed. But the demigod buried his sword in Atlas's calf and crawled toward her. He knelt beside her and told her he wasn't strong enough, that he would hold the sky so she could defeat Atlas. It shocked her so much she almost kissed him right there. When she didn't comply he took the burden by force, standing with it to remove it from her shoulders. Pushing him from the forefront of her mind, knowing the futility of trying to remove him completely at this point, she charged Atlas in a rage. They fought in a whirlwind for nearly an hour before she was disarmed. Percy still held the sky while standing, then her knife hit his good leg. Rather than dropping the sky he simply fell to his knees. Artemis was on the ground now, a similar position to Percy's earlier, she reached for the sword still embedded in Atlas's calf before ripping it, and half the muscle in his leg, out and deflecting the coming javelin. She started pushing him back. Atlas fell back beneath the sky with an enraged roar and Artemis turned to where her lieutenant lay dead. She shed a few tears before putting her essence into the night sky. Then she approached Thalia and the satyr. They were crouching beside Percy's wounded form, Annabeth nowhere to be found.

Percy wasn't enjoying the party. Annabeth had joined Kronos, and as a result the blonde had fallen by Percy's own hands. But Olympus was saved, the Olympian reign ensured. More to the point, Percy's only possible love interest was dead. He had fallen hard for Artemis and knew it, but she was obviously not an option. He crept away from the party and found a seat away from the lights of Olympus. Soon he was joined by a familiar auburn haired goddess. He had dreamed of her more often than not, and some of them had been quite… steamy… to say the least. Not that Percy would ever admit it.

"Percy. Why aren't you at the party? I'm sure there are plenty of girls who wouldn't hesitate to spend the night on your arm." She asked.

"There's only one I want, and she's not an option." Percy answered, completely unaware that Artemis had been present in _all_ of his dreams of her, having initiated _all_ of them as dream conferences.

"Are you sure?" Artemis whispered suddenly, her voice millimeters from his ear. Percy stiffened.

"You would know." He answered before he could stop himself. He could almost feel her grin so close to him.

"Lay back Percy." She suggested. Percy, fully submitting to his punishment and expecting castration, laid back.

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis." He muttered.

"Shush, I won't have you calling me 'Lady' my love" she straddled him and kissed him gently, not giving Percy time to realize what was happening.

"I'm not dying?" he asked incredulously. She grinned and shook her head.

"No idiot, I've been waiting for you to make a move since you rescued me. I've known since then." She answered. Percy wrapped his arms around her.

"Perhaps this is a position you would rather not be found in in public." Percy suggested, the two vanished in a golden light. And Percy soon learned just how much Artemis knew from what he thought were his private dreams.

 **Maybe not so realistic, pretty farfetched really. But I thought it was sweet, and I feel like after that long Artemis might be slightly desperate... Anyway, it is what it is. Hope you enjoyed this incredibly unlikely oneshot featuring pertemis!**


End file.
